The present invention relates generally to a navigational apparatus for displaying a road map on a display.
Navigational apparatus for automotive vehicles are known in the art as a means to display the position of the vehicle in which they are installed, on a road map. In the conventional apparatus, every feature on a road map is represented according to an address in a coordinate system and stored in a recording medium. This would require a large amount of recording medium if a wide variety of road maps are to be displayed. Furthermore, it is advantageous for vehicle drivers to be kept informed of landmarks along the travelling route.